


The Road Not Taken

by fearlessly



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: 5 Years of Klaine, Alternate Meeting, Glee Prompt Meme, Infidelity, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Neighbours, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It took a while for Blaine’s brain to register that Kurt was talking to him because holy Mother of God, was the man in front of him a sight to behold."</p><p> </p><p>It took me longer than I wanted to fulfill this prompt but better late than never as they say and I'm glad I was able to do it for 5 Years of Klaine! I hope it's worth the wait. </p><p>And thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668">Aj4668</a> for putting up with my crazy during the writing process ... and really, always. xo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [bird_in_a_cage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_in_a_cage/pseuds/bird_in_a_cage) in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Kurt moves into the apartment across from Blaine's, and they are both immediately intrigued by each other. Trouble is, Blaine got engaged just the week before Kurt's arrival.
> 
> (Klaine endgame not necessary, but preferred; although, if writing and inspiration lead you to them not ending up together, it's fine by me. Right now I just want my loves to f*** each other's brains out.)  
> Bonus: Wall sex scene. Pretty pleeeeeease?

Finally.

Finally Kurt Hummel was going to have his own space. There would be no more walking in on Rachel having sex with the plastic Ken doll that was her boyfriend (who still made it a point to sit naked in his vintage flea market chairs); there would be no more sleepless nights as he listened to Santana and Rachel scream at each other because one didn’t like the other’s weave or one took the last bag of herbal tea or countless other mindless things that didn’t matter; there would be no more sharing the bathroom; there would be no more having to wait his turn to watch the Facts of Life marathon; and there would be no more waking up at five in the morning to Rachel running scales.

This was going to be awesome.

And, it had been a long time coming.

He was now in his senior year at Parsons. After having completed a year at NYADA, Isabelle, his boss, had made him an offer he simply hadn’t been able to refuse. She had been so impressed with his internship at Vogue.com that she had convinced management to pay for Kurt to go to fashion school – all he had to do was commit to Vogue.com as a writer. It hadn’t been a difficult decision for Kurt. He loved writing. He loved fashion. He loved Vogue. He loved Isabelle and if they were offering to pay for four years at Parsons then who was he to refuse?

The transfer from NYADA to Parsons had been virtually seamless and with it came a promotion and therefore a substantially larger pay-cheque. He was on the right track. He was studying something that he loved and excelled at (all at no financial cost to him). He was working in a job that he loved in a city that seemed to have been made for him. And now he would finally have his own place – his own little shoebox apartment in Manhattan.

Despite all the amazing things that had fallen upon Kurt Hummel, there was still one thing missing from his life – Kurt knew – and if he was honest, he hadn’t really put in a lot of effort into finding a boyfriend. Since he had arrived in New York he had focused all of his attention on his school and his job. Any spare time he devoted to his vocal group, One Three Hill and hanging out with friends. There of course had been some suitors. Kurt had been on dates and even had had some hookups (which had left him feeling rather empty and disgusted with himself – _don’t throw yourself around like you don’t matter, because you matter, Kurt_ ) but there had been no real spark with any of them. There would come a day when Kurt would need to focus more on finding someone but for right now, he was happy with his life.

Kurt looked around the tiny but soon-to-be-all-his apartment. The living room walls were painted a neutral taupe, which made the white crown molding and built in bookshelves pop. The kitchen was a bright yellow with white cabinets and modern appliances. It was small but could still fit a round two-seater dining table. The bathroom looked bright and clean with a subway-tiled stand up shower and quartz countertops which was just big enough to house all his washes, lotions, and products. The bedroom was just the right size for his queen-sized bed, a dresser, and a night stand and had what Kurt had always wanted in a space – an exposed brick wall.

He would have to get creative with where to put his work space, sewing machine, and his ample collection of fabrics – not to mention, his wardrobe but Kurt knew he’d come up with something. He was just excited to have a space that he didn’t have to share.

He took one final look at the place, taking note of the twin rectangular windows with large sills for sitting in as well as the contrastingly dark hard-wood floors. He bounced a little then twirled around the empty apartment squealing to himself before stepping out to go sign the lease.

+

 _Being engaged is awesome_ , Blaine thought as he stepped under the hot stream of water. The shower felt good on his worked muscles and sated body. He stood there letting the spray and steam soothe him as he thought about how much sex he had had in the past week.

He and his boyfriend, Kyle, had never been ones to shy away from intimacy and sex. Blaine had thought they had a lot of sex actually but ever since Kyle had proposed to him a week ago, their bed (and kitchen counters, and living room floor, and all the places in between) had been privy to some pretty long, hard, and dirty love making. They really couldn’t get enough of each other and rightfully so. They were now fiancés.

Blaine never thought it could be this good – although he really had nothing to compare it to. He and Kyle were high-school sweethearts. They had been together since Blaine’s junior year when he effectively came out just months after he and Kyle started secretly dating – and doing everything that teenaged boys do. They had graduated from Dalton Academy and moved together to New York from Westerville, Ohio. Kyle went to NYU to study pre-med and Blaine tried to live out his dream of becoming a Broadway star, auditioning for everything under the sun for a year before applying and being accepted into NYADA.

Now, as he was going into his junior year and had a couple of Broadway productions (in the chorus but none the less) on his resume, he found himself happily engaged and looking forward to a bright future.

Blaine squeezed some rosemary mint body wash onto his loofah and proceeded to scrub his body. The invigorating sent of the wash infiltrated his nostrils, making him perk up, his mind ready to take on the day. He soon finished cleaning his body and rinsing and shut off the water. He wrapped the lush forest green bath towel around his waist and used another to dry his unruly curls.

Once he was dried, dressed, and gelled he wandered out into the kitchen and grabbed a banana for breakfast on the go. If he didn’t leave in the next three minutes he would be late for his mid-morning class – Theatre History. He quickly put on his cotton pea coat and suede saddle shoes and stepped out into the hallway bee-lining it to the elevator as he threw his satchel over his shoulder.

If it weren’t for the fact that Blaine knew he was fully awake he would have thought he was dreaming because as he approached the elevator there was another man standing there – one he didn’t recognize and one, if he was being completely honest with himself, was the most handsome person he’d ever laid eyes on. In fact, the man was so perfect that Blaine could not stop the blush forming on the apples of his cheeks. “Good morning,” he said softly, his bright hazels peering at the delicious creature before him.

As if Blaine wasn’t already inwardly panting, once the man turned toward him and revealed his ocean blue gaze and his warm and beaming smile, Blaine had to concentrate hard on the simple task of drawing oxygen into his body and then exhaling.

“Morning,” Kurt said with a polite nod and a flicker of his eyes.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” Blaine said as he bounced on his feet just a little, “do you live here?”

“Oh,” Kurt smiled. “I will soon. I’m just on my way down to sign the lease. 4B. I’ll be moving in next week.”

“4B?” Blaine said with surprise in his voice. The old tenants had just moved out last week and Blaine didn’t realize how quickly apartments could be turned over although once he thought about it, it was no surprise – this was New York City after all. “Wow, we’ll be neighbours then. I live in 4A.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows. “Well then,” he said, “it’s nice to meet you neighbour. I’m Kurt.” He held out his hand for Blaine to shake.

“My name’s Blaine.” Blaine took Kurt’s hand and shook it. He wasn’t sure if it was the electricity in the handshake or the intense look in Kurt’s eyes as they gazed into each other but something was making his heart beat faster. Blaine was both relieved and disappointed when the elevator dinged. He let go of Kurt’s hand and they both got in and traveled down to the main floor together.

The short ride down seemed to take an eternity which was both a good thing and a bad thing in Kurt’s opinion. On one hand he had ample time to eye up Blaine in the mirrored panels of the elevator walls. What luck he had fallen into. The first person he met in his new building was his neighbour and that neighbour wore the hell out of cherry red chinos. His ass alone was enough to want to make Kurt ask him out but to top it off, the man was also wearing a bow tie, which had always been Kurt’s kryptonite. Kurt didn’t want to make a fool of himself so really he needed the elevator to just hurry up because asking out a man whom he had met thirty seconds ago was a bad idea.

As if on cue, the doors opened to the small but cozy lobby. Blaine placed his hand over the doors and motioned for Kurt to step out first. _A gentleman too_ , Kurt thought. “Thank you, Blaine. I suppose I’ll see you around. Have a good day.”

“Thank you and you as well,” he said with a narrowing of the eyes and a genuine warm smile. “Good luck with the lease.”

And with that Blaine turned on his heels quickly and rushed out the door because any more time spent in Kurt’s company would have caused him to ask the man out and what was he even thinking … he was _engaged_.

Kurt watched Blaine go with a smile, his fingers lightly caressing his own knuckles as he thought about what this move could possibly bring.

+

It took about a week for Blaine’s brain to regulate. He immersed himself into his classes and song-writing, spending hours at the piano. He also made sure that he surrounded himself with his new fiancé, spending time with him, cooking for him, and of course snuggling up to him at night.

Because if he stopped to think about what he was feeling, he would be toast.

He had to get Kurt out of his head. It was just a silly crush on someone he had met for two minutes but Blaine couldn’t afford for it to develop into anything more. He was engaged. He was in love … with Kyle. Right. Kyle. His fiancé.

The next Saturday Blaine had gotten up extra early to go out for his weekly run. He loved running in the city before traffic became complete mayhem. New York was always bustling but there was a certain time that was quieter – when the sun peeked above the horizon and New Yorkers had yet to leave their homes.

Blaine had started running as a teenager. He did it to get away from the stresses of being a closeted gay teen with a father who just would not understand. After he came out he didn’t stop running because things actually got worse – at home and at school. So, running had always been an escape for Blaine although nowadays he did it more for fitness. He used it to keep his body toned and his heart healthy. But he also used it for quiet reflection and thinking. And today, like many days the past week, his mind settled on Kurt and his blue eyes and lithe body as he weaved his way through the trees.

+

It was move in day and despite Kurt’s worries of getting his clothes dirty and his skin grimy he was excited. This would be the first time he lived completely on his own – without parents or room-mates.

His dad, step-mom and brother had come into town to help him with the big move. He didn’t trust a moving company with his vintage chairs and antique furniture. His friends Elliott, Santana, and Rachel were also there to lend a hand. It was a good thing too because despite the building having an elevator there was a steep set of stairs from the sidewalk to the lobby so Kurt could use all the help he could get.

It was a spring day so it wasn’t too terribly hot but it wasn’t cold either. That combined with the exertion made Kurt a sweaty mess, despite himself. They had been moving furniture and boxes for only an hour when Kurt decided to take a small break inside his suite to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He made his way back out the door stopping at the threshold to down the water in big gulps. When he tilted his head back down his eyes went wide. Blaine was standing in the hallway panting and staring at him with his earbuds hanging around his neck. His dark curls a mess atop his head with a few of them plastered to his sweaty forehead. The grey tee shirt he was wearing was almost see-through as it clung to his body in all the right places. Kurt thought he would pass out … and it wasn’t from having lugged heavy boxes for the past hour.

“Hey,” Kurt breathed.

It took a while for Blaine’s brain to register that Kurt was talking to him because holy Mother of God, was the man in front of him a sight to behold. The sheen of sweat that covered his pale skin made him look even more radiant. The white tee shirt he wore was a little grimy from the boxes but that added to the appeal … and that throat … that milky throat that moments ago was on full display working as he swallowed water, Blaine had forgotten all about the fact that he was an engaged man because all he wanted to do in that moment was push Kurt into the wall and fuck him senseless.

Blaine shook his head, forcing himself to thing logically and rationally. “Hey there,” he said. “I would shake your hand but I’m all sweaty from my run.”

“Same here,” Kurt managed to say. “It’s move in day.”

“I noticed the truck outside,” Blaine said. “Do you need any help?”

 _Oh dear God, yes but not with moving in_ , Kurt thought to himself. “Oh, I don’t want to bother you. I have my family and friends here to help me.”

Blaine nodded with a small smile. “Well … if you change your mind you know where I live.”

Kurt’s blue gaze flickered as he licked his lips. “I do,” he purred. “It was nice to see you again,” he added. “And I’m sure I’ll see you around a lot.”

“That you will,” Blaine squeaked as his heart hammered in his chest.

Kurt desperately needed to get back outside to breathe some fresh air. And Blaine certainly needed a very cold shower.

+

A mere twenty minutes later and Kurt’s thoughts were driving him insane. Everything else in his life was falling into place and that had been because of good fortune but also because of his drive and hard work. All his successes had come because he wanted them and worked for them – why should that attitude stop with men? The truth was Blaine was down-right sexy and even though Kurt hadn’t been too forward with men didn’t mean he couldn’t start now. The fact that fate had brought him to this building and to this suite – right across from the most gorgeous eyes and smile he’d ever seen had to mean something. Right? Maybe this was the beginning of something more … something real.

Kurt wiped his brow with the back of his forearm then grasped a box full of books and started lugging them up the stairs. Once he was in his suite he set them down as gently as he could next to the book case then went into the bathroom to wash his hands and fix his hair. He knew he looked grimy but Blaine had already seen him this way.

Kurt tapped his foot nervously as he knocked on Blaine’s door. He was nervous Blaine would reject him but he was also hopeful that he was free to come over for dinner next weekend and they could get to know each other better. Kurt was slightly startled when the door opened and he found that it wasn’t Blaine standing there.

“May I help you?” The stranger said. His eyes were grey, his smile was wide, and his hair was blonde and shaggy.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I was actually looking for Blaine,” Kurt looked on the door to make sure he had gone to the correct door, 4A. He then groaned inwardly, w _hy didn’t I think of that? Someone as sexy as Blaine of course has a boyfriend…_

“You must be our new neighbour. I’m Kyle,” he said as he extended his hand.

“Kurt,” Kurt said and shook Kyle’s hand rather awkwardly.

 “I’ll get Blaine. Would you like to come in?”

“Oh, no, I don’t want to be a bother. You know, if you are busy I could just come back another…”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll be right back,” he interrupted. Kyle propped the door open then wandered further into the apartment. “Baby, are you dressed? There’s someone at the door for you.”

Kurt groaned _, I’m an idiot to think that I had a chance with him._ He wanted to run. He wanted to just disappear into thin air so that he could avoid the awkwardness that was about to come but he couldn’t. He really wanted to see those golden eyes again.

Blaine appeared at the door freshly showered wearing a white Henley and dark (and tight) jeans. “Hey Kurt. Did you change your mind? Do you need a hand?” Blaine’s eyes scanned his body and Kurt noticed that he fixated a bit on his throat.

Kurt swallowed.

Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Oh, umm, no, I don’t need help, thank you,” Kurt said, his fingertips playing with the hem of his tee shirt. “I just wanted to invite you,” Kurt paused, “and your … your roommate over for dinner next weekend.”

Blaine smiled. “We would love to,” he said almost too eagerly. “Um, but Kurt he’s not my roommate. He’s my fiancé.”

“Oh.”

“Is that … is that okay?”

Kurt huffed a bit and mocked nonchalance, “of course, that doesn’t change anything. Saturday at six. Don’t bring anything but yourselves.”

“Looking forward to it,” Blaine said, his eyes revealing much more than his voice could.

“See you then,” Kurt murmured and walked briskly back to the elevator to help his family move the rest of his stuff.

+

The following week had Kurt diligently working towards unpacking his belongings, setting up his furniture, and doing everything necessary to make his home his. He had painted a couple days before moving in, adding a warm cranberry drama wall in the living room and painting the bedroom a soothing periwinkle blue. The rest of his furniture was mismatched but still went together in Kurt Hummel style. All his books had been unpacked and fit perfectly in the bookcase and his kitchen was becoming more homey as he added all his spices, teas, and coffees.

Of course with the newly acquired silence in his life – without the loudness of Rachel and Auntie Snix – he had a more peaceful place in which to think. And even though he knew he shouldn’t all he could think about was the handsome curly-haired neighbour he had met the day he signed the lease. He knew it was wrong – the man was engaged but Kurt just couldn’t help himself. He had never seen a more delicious creature and he really had no control over the thumping in his chest and the tightening in his crotch whenever he thought about him and the things he could do to him – like pressing him into the wall and blowing him silly.

Kurt shook his head. _You are being ridiculous_ , he thought to himself. _Your father raised you better than this. You are not a home-wrecker, Kurt Hummel. All this is, is a way to get to know your neighbours – plural – engaged – off limits._

He sat at his table and made a list of what he would need for dinner the next day. He realized that he had no clue what either of them liked or if they had any allergies or food issues. Kurt thought chicken and pasta was usually safe. He could also make a nice salad and some apple pie for dessert. Who didn’t like apple pie?

+

“Blaine, baby… I won’t be able to make it to dinner tomorrow,” Kyle called while he was getting dressed. “I’m sorry but the lab became free and you know how hard it is to get in there. I really need to get some work done with the group.”

Blaine’s heart was in his throat. The whole week he had been convincing himself that Kyle being present at dinner and getting to know Kurt would be a very good thing. It would keep him from doing something stupid and would make him slow down and see the situation as it was. Kurt was only his neighbour. He was engaged to be married and that was that. “Umm, okay. I’ll just knock on his door later and tell him that we need to reschedule.”

“No, no, baby. I want you to go. It’s already tomorrow and I don’t want to be rude to our new neighbour by leaving him hanging. Why don’t you go and I can join you guys another time?”

Blaine walked into the bedroom and automatically fell into helping Kyle with the buttons of his shirt. “Are … are you sure?”

“Of course. What’s the big deal? Go, have a good time,” Kyle smiled at him.

Blaine smiled back with a kiss to his cheek. “Okay,” he said simply.

He was doomed. Blaine knew it.

+

When Kurt opened the door for his guests he was struck frozen in place, first because there was only one person there, not two, and second because sweet merciful Lord, Blaine looked like sex on a stick. In fact Blaine looked so good that Kurt had to swallow hard and grip the door knob to keep himself grounded and not attack Blaine with a kiss and desperate wandering hands.

“Hi there,” Blaine said, his smile radiating as he gazed at Kurt.

“Hi … Hi!” Kurt said. “Thank you for coming.” Kurt’s eyes drew down the length of Blaine’s body then back up, appreciating very much the dark blue chinos and the burnt orange button up Blaine had fit into … like a glove. The grey bow tie, belt, and suede loafers accentuated his outfit perfectly. Finally, he took the bottle of wine that Blaine was holding out as his eyes darted into the hallway. “Where is Kyle? I had invited him too you know.”

“Yes, he sends his apologies. He had to do some school work that really couldn’t wait but he would love to have you over to our place next time.”

Kurt moved so that Blaine could actually come in out of the hallway. “Well, I understand school work. I really appreciate you coming over despite the change in plans.”

“It’s my pleasure, Kurt,” his smile was genuine and cute … dirty cute. _Oh so, so dirty_ , Kurt thought.

“Well, come in, make yourself at home. I’ll get the wine poured and I’m just finishing up the salad.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said. “It smells wonderful in here.” He watched Kurt move into the open plan kitchen. Blaine had to steady himself against the arm of the sofa as he took in what Kurt was wearing … no, more, _how_ Kurt was wearing it. His grey skinny jeans were ridiculously tight and his green silk button up fit him perfectly beneath a darker green valour vest. The burgundy brushed leather of his belt matched his worn combat boots perfectly and his outfit was accentuated with a matching ascot. The man had style. The man was dripping with sex. And Blaine knew he wouldn’t be able to resist.

 “Thank you. I wasn’t sure what kind of food you like but I figured pasta would be safe,” Kurt’s voice brought Blaine out of the fantasy of removing all of Kurt’s fabulous layers.

“Pasta sounds perfect,” Blaine managed to say.

“I hope you’re not vegetarian,” Kurt continued. “I made chicken. That okay?”

“Yes, of course. Whatever you made, Kurt is great. I’m just happy to be here.”

Kurt paused the chopping and looked up into Blaine’s eyes … those damned eyes that made him lose his cool. “Me too,” he chirped, his voice higher than he wanted it to be.

Blaine made his way into the kitchen and stood beside him, boldly invading his personal space but Kurt didn’t move. “Can I help with anything?”

Kurt became flustered. “Um … I … “ He swallowed hard as he took in Blaine’s scent … almond … cocoa butter … and something else, something like desire, yearning, uninhibited and primal need.

“The wine,” Kurt blurted. “Would you … would you please pour the wine?” Yes, wine is what he needed. Kurt had no intention of getting drunk but a big goblet of wine would be a big help right now … or maybe some whiskey.

“Of course,” Blaine said and stepped back looking for the corkscrew.

Together they poured the wine and fixed the salad. Kurt had Blaine sit at the table which was still set for three but Kurt (and Blaine) was secretly happy that one place setting would not be in use tonight. It was crazy, Kurt thought – he knew Blaine was spoken for and really he respected that but there was a pull inside of him that just wouldn’t let go of the fact that he was severely attracted to Blaine and he knew Blaine was attracted to him. The desire in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Blaine watched Kurt as he served the fettucini alfredo with baked chicken breast. His mannerisms were so graceful and practiced, like he was so comfortable in his own skin – like he had been through a lot, Blaine could tell, but never once apologized for simply being himself. There was a deepness to Kurt and Blaine wanted to find out everything there was to know … not only where every freckle lied on his expansive chest, not only the curves and edges of his no doubt toned abs, or the weight of his …

“Would you like some garlic bread?”

Blaine swallowed. “Yes, thank you.” He took bread from the offered basket. Yes he wanted to know everything about him – not just the physical but what made him tick, what he’d been through, what are his dreams, about his family, how was he as a child and who did he want to be as an old man?

“Thank you, Kurt,” he said. “Thanks for having me over. This is really nice.”

“I agree,” Kurt said as he sat across the table from him and picked up his fork and spoon. “I hope dinner is to your liking.”

Blaine looked into Kurt’s stormy blues … they were clear and swirling … and they made his heart pound harder. “It already is, Kurt,” his voice came out in a whisper. “It has already far surpassed my expectations.”

Kurt gripped the edge of the table with his free hand because if he didn’t have anything to anchor him down he would have dove across the table, food be damned, and kissed the stuffing out of the man before him. How could he even be real? And why when he finally met someone who ticked all of his boxes (and then some) did he have to be attached?  “I’m so glad, Blaine,” he said with a smile and twirled some noodles onto his fork.

+

Despite the obvious sexual tension in the room, Kurt and Blaine ate their dinner while talking about everything under the sun. Kurt told him all about Lima (and wasn’t that a surprise that they had grown up an hour away from each other) and his time at McKinley, his friends, and the Glee Club (another surprise that they both loved music and performing). Blaine told Kurt about his days at Dalton and what it had been like to be in a school where he felt safe and as part of a community. They talked about their respective journeys to New York, and their families, and their colleges and impending careers.

The wine flowed but they drank slowly and ate the delicious meal that Kurt had prepared so they were happy but not drunk. The time escaped them as the moon rose high up into the sky but they didn’t notice that either because they were so drawn to each other’s every word and so enthralled with each other’s physical attraction that an earth quake could have shook the city and they would not have felt it … nothing could compare to the rumbling in Kurt’s chest and the fluttering in Blaine’s tummy.

“I made apple pie,” Kurt offered once he realized that they had finished eating a while ago and were still seated at the table talking and gazing at one another. “I can make some tea and we could have it in the living room.”

“That sounds lovely,” Blaine said with a sweet smile, his lips a tinge darker from the wine, his eyes shining brightly. “Let me clear the table.”

Kurt started to protest but Blaine waved a hand at him, “please, let me. It’s the least I can do. I want to help.”

 _He’s perfect,_ Kurt thought. The longing in his chest grew to something almost painful. He wanted Blaine. He wanted him so bad in every way possible … already, but he knew he couldn’t. It was so wrong. What was he even doing … entertaining the thought.

Suddenly Blaine’s lips were on his… tentative but warm, like the summer sun hitting his face after a cold harsh winter. Blaine was sunshine and once Kurt realized what was really happening, it took everything in him to pull back, his lips already swollen, almost pleading for more of Blaine’s touch. Kurt’s eyes were owlish and a pale blue, like all the colour had drained from his irises momentarily as he gazed at Blaine.

“I, I’m sorry,” Blaine began but Kurt was not about to let the moment pass. He knew it was wrong. He knew he had been raised to be more civilized than this but he didn’t want any more of the long harsh winter. He wanted sunshine. He wanted Blaine. He wanted his kiss and his body so he surged forward, cutting off Blaine’s apology until their lips met again. This time the kiss was more passionate, less tentative. Their bodies pressed close as they stood in the middle of Kurt’s small kitchen secretly kissing and moaning into each other’s mouths.

To say they were hot for each other was an understatement … for two weeks now their bodies positively ached for one another. Neither one of them could explain it but neither one of them could stop it either. All thoughts of Blaine’s engagement went flowing out of his mind. All he wanted was Kurt. He needed to hear his whimpers, to see his lust blown eyes, to touch his immaculate skin, and more … so much more.

Kurt gave more. He pressed his tongue to Blaine’s lips and pressed inside, desperate to have a taste of him … and Blaine yielded to Kurt’s passion like a leaf yielding to the autumn wind. He fell. He fell quickly but gently, floating into everything Kurt would give him.

Blaine’s hands slid up Kurt’s back, tugging at his shirt so that his fingertips could caress bare skin. Kurt’s back was warm and smooth and perfect. Blaine pressed his full palms to Kurt, bringing him closer as he deepened the kiss, Kurt’s own hands gripped Blaine’s biceps and squeezed as he moaned deep in his throat - a moan that reached Blaine’s gut, making his cock grow hard against his thigh.

“I want you,” Kurt gasped as he broke the kiss. He had to. He needed air. “I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you by the elevator.”

One of Blaine’s hands moved to cup Kurt’s cheek, his amber gaze flickering like a well stoked fire. “Me too, Kurt. I don’t know why or how and I know it’s wrong but…”

“But saying no would be like denying ourselves the air we breathe,” Kurt finished for him.

“Yes,” Blaine whispered. His eyes grew wide in amazement at how Kurt could so easily read his mind and his soul. If it weren’t for the warm feeling within he would have been scared that someone so new to him could know him this well … could feel the same things he felt.

“But maybe we should try to stop,” Kurt said when Blaine became silent.

“No. I never want to stop, Kurt. Not with you.” Blaine kissed him again, this time both his hands were on Kurt’s face, holding him gently in place. Kurt moaned loudly into Blaine’s mouth, giving all the consent Blaine needed to carry on. Blaine’s hand lowered and grasped Kurt by the belt, gently tugging him to his body as he walked backwards until he hit a wall. His mind was too far gone to know or care which wall he hit. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that Kurt was on him, kissing him, undressing him and all Blaine could think about was how he wanted to taste him … not his mouth … well, his mouth too. He wanted to taste Kurt’s mouth forever … but also his throat, his clavicle, chest, stomach … and his cock. He suddenly needed Kurt’s cock in his mouth.

“Please Blaine,” Kurt whimpered as he discarded his vest hastily on the floor. Blaine’s fingers immediately began to unbutton his shirt revealing a sculpted creamy chest. “Please…”

Blaine needed no further invitation. As soon as Kurt’s shirt fluttered open, Blaine latched on, his mouth suckling, kissing, and lapping at Kurt’s porcelain but flushed skin.

Once Kurt felt Blaine’s mouth all over his chest it was like a switch went off … he no longer cared about anything … nothing mattered but the man with him. He wanted him. He needed to feel every inch of him beneath his fingertips and his tongue. And oh God, how it would feel to be inside him… Kurt’s brain short circuited as he thought about it, his cock growing hard against his cotton boxer briefs - the ones that he was standing in while the rest of his clothes were uncharacteristically on the floor.

Suddenly, Blaine turned them around and pressed Kurt against the wall. He fell to his knees and with one motion brought Kurt’s boxers down with him, letting his large cock bounce out. “I need to taste you, Kurt,” Blaine pleaded.

“Yes,” was all Kurt could manage before he felt Blaine’s wet tongue coating his shaft with languid laps. “Oh sweet Jesus,” Kurt called out. “Blaine that … that feels … incredible. Please don’t stop.”

 _I don’t plan on ever stopping_ , Blaine thought as he busied himself with Kurt’s perfect cock. It was beautiful really, Blaine thought. It was long and thick and smooth despite the gorgeous veins and plump ridge of his tip. Blaine pursed his lips and nipped at the flushed tip before poking his tongue out rimming the little hole gently. Kurt’s head reared back into the wall with a thump as he grunted, “fuck”. Blaine took that as consent and finally enveloped his mouth over Kurt’s head, suckling to his heart’s content.

It had been a while since Kurt had been intimate with anyone so the fact that he was receiving the world’s best blowjob right now and hadn’t already come had been a miracle but he was forcing himself to hold back because truthfully he didn’t want for it to end. It felt too good. Too right. “Blaine,” he whined as he pressed a hand into Blaine’s gelled curls. “Fuck Blaine…”

Blaine’s hands gripped Kurt’s thighs. His own cock was leaking onto his boxers creating a dark wet spot at the front of them. He was so hard, so hard for Kurt and he only became harder when he heard Kurt’s pleas. Blaine murmured wetly, his chin tapping Kurt’s balls with each thrust of his head, he had quickly worked himself deeply onto Kurt’s cock, sucking him off expertly. Then he felt a tug on his curls and he knew Kurt wanted to kiss him again and he wanted to kiss Kurt too. He stood and immediately pressed his mouth to Kurt’s, letting Kurt taste himself on his tongue as he pushed his underwear down and pressed his aching cock onto Kurt’s wet one. They both groaned into each other’s mouths at the touch. Kurt slid his hand down and grasped at both of their cocks, jacking them both off simultaneously in one grip. “Oh … Oh my God,” Blaine panted. “Oh God, Kurt. Fuck.” He thrust his hips desperately into Kurt’s pumping fist.

“You’re so hot,” Kurt whimpered against Blaine’s bare shoulder. “I can’t get enough of you.”

Blaine pressed hard into Kurt, trapping him against the wall as he rolled his hips and writhed in rhythm to Kurt’s fist. Their mouths panted and moaned continually as they nipped and kissed at each other wherever they could reach. A thin coat of sweat covered their bodies as they worked hard for release, each needing to come but each wanting to last so much longer.

“I’m … I’m close Blaine. I’m so close…” Kurt squeezed his eyes shut as hot white seed erupted all over his hand and Blaine’s cock. And Blaine, upon feeling the warmth of Kurt’s come squirted his release onto Kurt’s sweaty chest while his mouth found Kurt’s once again and kissed him hard.

They stood together, chest to chest, panting their kiss into each other for what seemed like an eternity yet at the same time, not long enough. Blaine broke the kiss softly when he realized that he was standing naked and come-splattered in his neighbour’s apartment while his fiancé was probably already home across the hall. “Fuck,” he whispered. “Kurt … I…”

“I know,” Kurt said quickly. “I’ll get a towel,” he said as he scooped up his underwear and slid them on over his messy midsection and ran quickly to the bathroom with Blaine following.

Once Blaine was finished in the bathroom, he looked once again presentable - even his bow tie was done up. If Kurt hadn’t known better he’d never guess that Blaine just finished sucking him off and coming against his stomach.

“I need to go,” Blaine said quietly, not making eye contact with Kurt. “Thank you. You know … for dinner.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said as he stood in the living room in his pants and undershirt. His eyes peered at Blaine, knowing that things were going to be awkward for a while if not forever. “Any time.”

Blaine put on his shoes. It would be a very short trek across the hall to his own apartment but he wanted to be as dressed as possible when he faced his fiancé.  Blaine went to open the door but paused. He turned to Kurt once again, his gaze telling Kurt everything without words. _I want to do this again. I don’t think I could ever say goodbye to you. I want it all … with you. Only with you._ He surged forward one last time and kissed Kurt softly on the lips, tasting him sweetly, not as desperate this time but equally as passionate. When the kiss broke Kurt was gazing at him with a look that he had never seen before … one of heat and desire and … more. “I … I want to see you again,” Blaine blurted out.

Kurt swallowed. “Is that a good idea,” he whispered.

Blaine shook his head. “Depends on how you look at it. What we just experienced could never be a bad idea, don’t you agree?”

A small smile appeared at the corner of Kurt’s mouth and he nodded softly. Blaine returned his smile and kissed the corner of his mouth then walked swiftly to his door and in.

+

The next morning was Sunday and Blaine woke up feeling better than he had expected. When he got home the night before he hadn’t expected his fiancé to not be home yet but it worked out well. He had showered and put all of his clothes in the laundry then hopped into bed. The guilt in his gut swirled as he tried to fall asleep but at the same time his heart felt …. complete, and his body felt sated … more-so than it ever had. So when he did fall asleep he slept soundly and through the night, not even waking up when Kyle slid into bed at three in the morning.

Blaine turned his head and saw the mop of blonde hair on the pillow next to his. Usually on the weekends Blaine would roll over upon waking and snuggle up to his fiancé which would inevitably lead to them spending the entire morning in bed. But this morning Blaine was rearing to go. He had nowhere in particular he had to be but he felt like he couldn’t stay in bed and he had some serious thinking to do so he decided to go for a run. He changed into his running gear and grabbed his iPod and earbuds and quietly slipped out the door.

The streets were busier than Blaine was used to because he had slept in late, not anticipating going for a run but the day was still nice with the sun climbing up into the sky and a spring breeze blowing through his curls. “Pumpin’ Blood” by NONONO blared through his headphones and he quickly got into a rhythm, running down the sidewalk toward his favourite parkway. In moments his head cleared and he was able to truly dissect everything that had happened in the last twelve hours. A mix of emotions swirled inside him and the thing that first came into his mind was shocking because never in his life did he think he would be capable of it – not with Kyle, his high school sweetheart and the man he was going to marry.

He had cheated.

The guilt in his heart was heavy. Kyle had always been a great friend and a wonderful and loving boyfriend. He had proposed three weeks ago in a great romantic gesture atop a volcano in Maui and at the time Blaine thought they would be in love forever. But now his forever looked different in his mind. He didn’t know how or why but from the moment he saw Kurt something was different and now that he had … been with Kurt in a way … now that he had gotten to know him better and had unabashedly mapped out every inch of his body Blaine knew that it wasn’t just a flash in the pan kind of fling. He didn’t know what the future held for him, he didn’t know if he could continue to be with Kyle, even if things with Kurt went nowhere. How could he marry someone who he could so easily be unfaithful to?

Blaine turned down the path and ran into the local park where the trees were beginning to bud with pink and white flowers. Blaine looked ahead of him at the dirt path and thought about a poem he had read as a teenager – _The Road Not Taken_ by Robert Frost … Blaine had always played it safe, taking well marked roads through life and always following road signs and traffic signals but now his heart had found something that would lead him in an unknowing and exciting direction and as much as his heart ached for Kyle, it was not an opportunity that he could pass up. He could deal with the guilt. He could deal with the anger that would inevitably come out of Kyle but he wouldn’t be able to deal with not giving it a go with Kurt because physical attraction aside, there was something about Kurt that just _fit_. There was something about him that had curled around his soul and drew him in like an ocean drawing a whirlpool.

+

Kurt busied himself with baking. It was Sunday so he didn’t have anywhere to be and he had made sure he was caught up on his writing and assignments on Friday. The thing is that he needed to keep his mind occupied because what happened with Blaine was enough to make him crazy. Crazy at the idea that he had sexual relations with an engaged man but also crazy that he could have so many feelings for someone he had recently just met. Kurt knew that it had been a bad decision but God damn it, it was hot. Blaine was out of this world scorching – his chiseled physique, his Disney Prince face, his unruly but at the same time tamed hair, those golden eyes that one could get lost in for days … lifetimes … and those lips, the ones that had been wrapped around Kurt’s cock, coaxing him to orgasm so quickly it was almost embarrassing.

Kurt was done for.

But Kurt knew better.

He knew Blaine was engaged. He also knew that Blaine had left awkwardly probably because he had regrets or felt guilty or both. He also knew that he himself would not be able to pursue it any farther because of the high morals he had. He couldn’t wreck someone’s life – no matter how mesmerizing those eyes were.

Kurt scooped out the chocolate chip cookie dough and placed six per sheet in neat little mounds. How many batches of cookies had Kurt made in his lifetime? Every time he needed to think, every time he was stressed or any time Finn had given him those puppy dog eyes Kurt had made cookies. Baking reminded him of his mother. It soothed him, it cleared his head, it made him relax and regroup.

As he placed the sheets into the oven then washed his hands he decided that he would talk to Blaine. He didn’t want for them to be awkward around each other. They lived across the hall from one another and Kurt simply didn’t want his home to feel tense. He would just tell Blaine the truth – that his heart wouldn’t be able to take the guilt of being with a practically married man but that he would like to remain cordial neighbours and maybe even friends.

Except whom was Kurt kidding? Friends? With Blaine? Really? He hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off of him, then his hands, his mouth, his cock … did he really think he could only be friends with the man?

Kurt took in a deep sigh and began to clean up his kitchen. Regardless of the outcome, he had to talk to Blaine – he had to know what he was thinking and he had to be honest. He would take over a plate of cookies for him and start there. He just hoped that his Kyle wouldn’t be home – he didn’t want to intrude on that. Not after last night.

+

When Blaine returned home from his run he entered to find his fiancé and his neighbour sitting around his kitchen table sharing tea and cookies.

“Hey love,” Kyle said, standing up. He gave Blaine a kiss to his lips, despite the sweaty state he was in.

“Hi,” Blaine said tentatively.

“Kurt stopped by. And he brought cookies,” Kyle grinned.

“I see that,” Blaine smiled in Kurt’s direction. “Hey Kurt. That was nice of you.”

“Well,” Kurt answered a little flustered – because Blaine once again looked undeniably hot. “I just wanted to ummm, make sure Kyle didn’t feel left out,” he said lamely.

“Our neighbour is sweet. Isn’t he sweet, Blaine?” Kyle said with a grin and popped another cookie into his mouth. “You should try these, babe. They are really good,” he mumbled.

“Yes, I umm, just let me take a quick shower,” Blaine said, trying to act cool but he was nothing but – and not because of the run either.

Kurt watched Blaine leave although he was trying his hardest to remain inconspicuous. Despite Kyle being in the room, Kurt couldn’t help his gaze from following a very sweaty and very sexy Blaine.

“I did good, didn’t I?” Kyle said.

“Pardon me?”

“With Blaine. He’s a keeper, don’t you think?”

“Oh, I…” Kurt shoved a cookie into his mouth and chewed quickly. “I wouldn’t know but he seems like a great guy, I guess.”

“Well I assure you, Kurt,” Kyle leaned forward on the table, “he is.”

Kurt nodded. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re marrying him then.” Kurt slid the chair away from the table. “I should go. I have a lot of homework to get done. Thank you for the tea.”

“Well, you’re welcome anytime Kurt. And thanks for the cookies. Hopefully we can have you over for dinner next weekend?”

“Yeah … yes, I’ll let you know,” he said as he moved to the door quickly, wanting to leave before Blaine could return. He all of a sudden just needed some space. “Have a good night Kyle,” he smiled and slipped out the door, leaving the rest of the cookies on the table.

+

When Blaine knocked on Kurt’s door later that same evening, Kurt was startled. He had been on edge all night and not able to do any homework at all. He couldn’t stop thinking about Kyle and what he had said. Did he know? Or was it just coincidence? He hoped that he hadn’t caused any trouble for Blaine. He had to stop this. No more cookies, no more dinners, and no more elevator rides together. He heard the knocking again and realized that he hadn’t yet opened the door. He moved to it quickly and peered through the peephole. There was Blaine, looking fantastic despite the distorted fisheye-type lense of the peephole. Kurt took a deep breath and opened the door.

“You left without saying goodbye,” Blaine said with a little pout on his face.

An adorable pout that Kurt just wanted to kiss.

“I’m sorry, I just … it was too much, Blaine.”

“What do you mean?”

Kurt moved back to allow Blaine into his apartment. “What we’re doing is wrong Blaine and I think Kyle is onto us.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh. No. No, I don’t think he suspects Kurt but you’re right, we should stop – although, I … I don’t want to.”

Kurt looked at him – really looked at him – the tone of his skin, the shine in his eyes, the rotundness of his curls, his sculpted chest beneath the thin button up, the roundness of his ass, and more than anything, the way he held himself … the gentle confidence he exuded. There was nothing sexier than that as far as Kurt was concerned. “I don’t want to either,” he admitted.

Blaine stepped closer to him, invading his personal space … but Kurt didn’t move. “I just don’t know how this is happening Kurt but I’m drawn to you.” Blaine’s voice was sultry but genuine. “I know it’s wrong but if this … if you … are wrong then I don’t want to be right.”

Kurt kissed him then. It was so wrong … but still so right. He didn’t want to push away someone who made him feel so good, so right, so wanted, so anchored. Kurt felt Blaine’s hand slide up to cup his face and that sealed it. Kurt couldn’t go back now. Blaine’s touch was like a door was opening – a door to his future, a door to love. “I want you,” Kurt murmured against Blaine’s already swelling lips, “I want you so much.”

“Right now, I’m here, Kurt. Right here. For you.”

Kurt’s brain short circuited. He forgot all else and wanted nothing more than to show this man everything. His hands started working, tugging and unbuttoning, pulling and shoving Blaine’s clothing off of his body. He couldn’t get him naked fast enough and although they were still frenzied, it was different this time.

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine mouthed along Kurt’s milky throat. “I want you too. I want everything.”

Kurt took a deep breath, as deep as he could muster with this gorgeous man latched onto his throat. He took Blaine’s hand and clumsily guided him toward his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Once there and naked, Blaine pushed him gently toward the wall, pinning him there. Kurt could only whimper and pant at Blaine’s ministrations … his mouth and hands were everywhere and Kurt couldn’t get enough.

“Do you have supplies?” Blaine panted. “I need to fuck you, Kurt.”

“I do but…”

Blaine stopped and looked up into his eyes, questioning Kurt’s hesitation.

“I’ve only ever topped,” Kurt whispered.

“I’ll switch,” Blaine said. “For you I’ll switch.”

“Blaine, are you sure?”

“Yes, Kurt,” Blaine hissed. “I want to feel you.” He pressed his mouth gently to Kurt’s lips, it was like he wanted to seal his admission, make Kurt believe that it was really okay for him to switch. Blaine had only ever topped but for some reason all of that flew out the window with Kurt. He wanted to feel him, to be taken. He didn’t care if he was in Kurt or if Kurt was in him as long as they were together.

“Don’t move,” Kurt commanded as he quickly took the few steps toward his nightstand to retrieve supplies. Just as Blaine began to whine from missing Kurt’s closeness Kurt was back. He turned Blaine to face the wall and pinned him there gently, his hand on both of Blaine’s pressing above his head and against the wall, his mouth peppered wet and hungry kisses all along Blaine’s back, the muscles against his lips were hard but at the same time malleable for his tongue. Kurt’s other hand was cupping and caressing Blaine’s pert ass. “You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen,” Kurt murmured as he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and delicately began to pet Blaine’s hole. He knew this was the first time for Blaine … or at least the first time in a long while so he needed to take his time and open him up properly.

“Oh God,” Blaine cooed as he felt Kurt’s fingers. “K-Kurt, yes. Please more, I need more.”

Kurt worked him over thoroughly, pressing in and massaging, adding more lube, more fingers, pumping and spreading … all to get Blaine ready for his cock … his aching and throbbing cock. And Blaine … well Blaine was already close, panting and whimpering into the wall and pressing back lewdly onto Kurt’s fingers.

“Turn around, Blaine,” Kurt said among kisses to his neck. “I need to fuck you now.”

Blaine turned and pressed back against the wall. The coolness of the surface felt so good on his overheated skin. He was already coated in a sheen of sweat from the way Kurt had so expertly worked him over. The anticipation of being with Kurt … and of being _taken_ by him was enough to send Blaine into a frenzy of emotions – one of which was pure lust. But it was more than lust – it was something that Blaine couldn’t even begin to admit.

Once Kurt was protected and lubed up he moved even closer to Blaine and kissed him, all the lust pouring out of him and into Blaine’s moaning mouth. Kurt’s hands were everywhere, skimming Blaine’s skin, grasping at his arms, his hips, and finally his thigh as he brought it upward, spreading Blaine open so that he could push in.

“Is this okay,” Kurt asked as he pressed his tip to Blaine’s stretched hole.

Blaine nodded and whined, his eyes blown wide open.

Kurt pushed up and in, only an inch or two and Blaine groaned so loudly Kurt was sure all the neighbours heard, which given their situation was not a good thing. He kissed Blaine again, effectively muffling his yelping mouth as he pushed in some more, first only half way but when he felt Blaine relax he pushed in the rest of the way, burying himself into Blaine for the first time.

“Oh … Oh my God.” Blaine’s entire body was trembling from the sensation. “Kurt, yes. Oh God, yes. Please”

“You are gorgeous,” Kurt murmured as he trailed kisses along Blaine’s throat and shoulders. “And I’m going to make you see the stars.” Kurt took one step forward as he used all his strength to lift Blaine up and onto his arms.

Blaine’s feet were off the ground and his legs were wide open with only the wall and Kurt’s arms to support him. He leaned his head back against the wall as his eyes fluttered closed. His arms wrapped around Kurt’s shoulders as his fingers slid up and into the back of Kurt’s hair, gripping it tightly.

Kurt fucked him.

Hard.

His hips were like pistons … his thrusts were deep and quick and grindy inside Blaine. Blaine’s screams were muffled by Kurt’s mouth as much as they could manage. After a few long minutes they were both sweaty and gasping for breath but neither one ever wanted to stop.

“I’m close, Blaine, I’m so close. Fuck.”

A whine escaped Blaine’s babbling mouth. “Me too, oh God me too. If I touch my cock I’m going to come.”

“Please,” Kurt begged. “Please, come all over me.”

That’s all it took. Kurt’s request sizzled inside Blaine’s mind and that was enough to tip him over the edge. He reached down and tugged once, twice and without warning shot up almost violently, spraying every inch of Kurt with his orgasm.

The instant Kurt felt Blaine’s wet heat coat his throat, chest, and stomach Kurt let go. He released hard, shuttering through his orgasm as he rode the wave inside Blaine’s ass. He couldn’t see properly, or think, or speak. All he could do was whine and pant and tremble with exertion.

It took a long while for both of them to come down … figuratively and physically. Kurt’s arms finally gave out and he set Blaine down clumsily. Blaine somehow was able to guide Kurt to the bed then find a washcloth to clean him up with. Once they were relatively clean he laid down next to him on the bed. They were both still breathing heavier than normal.

Kurt broke the silence first. “I don’t want to stop.”

Blaine lifted his hand to caress Kurt’s cheek gently. “Neither do I.”

“So what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. But what I do know,” Blaine’s voice turned to a whisper, “is that I’ve never felt this way and I don’t want to let you go.”

“You can’t have both,” Kurt whispered, tears filling his eyes. He knew. He knew he didn’t stand a chance against Kyle. Kyle had known Blaine for years. They have lived together and dated and done everything two men in love do. And they were to be married. How could he ever compete with that?

“I know. Give me time to figure it all out in my head and in my heart.”

Kurt nodded, taking Blaine’s hand in his and kissing his palm. “I can do that.”

+

They continued to see each other for weeks. Every time Kyle was away at work or school or out with colleagues Blaine was across the hall at Kurt’s. They of course had sex often but it was more than that. They had become best friends, confiding in each other about everything and anything. They enjoyed their time together even when sex wasn’t in the forecast. They watched movies, cooked, sang, and simply enjoyed each other’s company.

Blaine felt guilty of course. And he was trying to sort it all out in his mind. On one hand Kyle was the boy he had given all his firsts to … all except for one. Kyle was the boy he grew up with and the man he loved. Kyle was the one who had offered him a future … a very comfortable, positive, and beautiful future. Kyle had done nothing wrong. On the other hand, there was no one like Kurt. Kurt was a creature all his own. Blaine thought he had felt love and lust and joy before but with Kurt, it was like seeing the world in full colour for the first time. He didn’t truly understand it and couldn’t explain it but he knew he had to make a decision because he had grown to learn that Kurt’s morals and standards were quite high. Kurt wouldn’t let this go on forever.

The more time they spent together the further Kurt fell. He knew he was falling in love with Blaine and he knew it was wrong. But he also knew it was right. Blaine and he were meant to be together but there was no way he was going to push matters. Blaine had to see it for himself, come to his own decision, and do what he thought was right. That didn’t mean that Kurt would distance himself though. He enjoyed Blaine – everything about him. He was the man who Kurt could see growing old with. He was fun, talented, driven, and so, so gorgeous. Kurt didn’t think he would ever be able to let him go…

…Which is why it hurt so badly when he did.

“We can’t do this to Kyle anymore, Blaine. It’s not right,” Kurt said as he stood by his door, hand on the knob, ready to usher Blaine out. “We are being selfish and hurtful.”

“I know,” Blaine sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You don’t think I feel guilty? But Kurt I can’t let you go, I won’t.”

“I’m sorry Blaine. I can’t anymore. I can’t live with myself knowing what I’ve done to another person. He deserves better than this, Blaine.”

“Believe me I know. But please Kurt you can’t just cut me off,” Blaine pleaded.

“I must,” Kurt said as tears sprung into his eyes. “It’s the best for everyone involved.”

“Kurt…”

Kurt opened the door and held it open, “Please Blaine … Goodbye.”

Once he heard the click of Blaine’s door closing, Kurt slid down the wall and let his tears fall. Of course he didn’t want to break it off with Blaine … Blaine was … _the one_ , Kurt knew it. But after Rachel had come to him in tears Kurt realized that he couldn’t continue hurting an innocent person. He wrapped his arms around his knees and sobbed out all his anguish as he thought about last night’s conversation…

_Kurt had opened the door to frantic knocking and found Rachel standing there trembling and crying, her face red and wet as she gasped out sobs._

_“Honey, what’s wrong? What happened?” Kurt took her hand and brought her into his apartment. Once they were seated on the couch with a box of tissues Kurt asked again, the alarm evident in his voice. “Tell me, Rach, what’s the matter?”_

_“B-Brody.”_

_Kurt’s blues flared up. He had never cared for the guy. “What did he do?”_

_“H-He’s been,” Rachel sobbed out the words, “ch-cheating on me.”_

_Kurt swallowed._

_“Are you sure?”_

_“I caught them, Kurt. H-He had the audacity to bring that floozy into our home.”_

_“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.” Kurt wrapped his arms around his friend and let her cry on his shoulder. He felt terrible for her. She had such bad luck with men and as intolerable as she sometimes was, she didn’t deserve this … no one did._

_No one did._

_Kurt stilled and swallowed hard. “You don’t need him, Rach. You can stay with me for a while, okay? You never have to see him again.”_

_“He moved out already,” she murmured. “How could he, Kurt? How could he do this? How can anyone do this?”_

_Kurt closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, knowing what he would have to do but first he needed to take care of his friend. “It’s good that he moved out, now we can work on mending your broken heart. Let me makes some tea for us.”_

+

The next few weeks were really hard. Kurt busied himself with school work, Vogue work, sewing, and of course baking. He’d made dozens of batches of cookies. He made so many that he had to share them with his coworkers as well as school friends and basically anyone he could pawn them off on.

He hadn’t seen Blaine ever since he broke things off with him. He tried hard to avoid him. Kurt had gotten to know Blaine’s routine so he made sure that he wasn’t in the hallways when Blaine was coming or going. The last thing he wanted was to get stuck in the elevator with him.

It was difficult and heartbreaking. Kurt had spent his fair share of nights crying into his pillow. He missed his friend – the sex, yes – but it was so much more than that. He missed Blaine’s smile and Blaine’s ability to make his day brighter. He missed his laugh, his jokes, and his joyful demeanor. He missed sharing his life not just with someone but with _Blaine_.

Blaine was special.

Blaine was everything.

A few more weeks passed by. Kurt thought that it would get easier with time but it didn’t. It was now week six of not seeing Blaine, even in passing (Kurt was counting). He knew this was for the best. If Blaine was to be married, he had to do it whole-heartedly. Kurt needed to just man up and forget him. He needed to finally focus on finding a boyfriend – one who was unattached. He knew no one would compare to Blaine but he had to try.

+

It was Saturday. Kurt had just showered and dressed in casual jeans and a cotton Henley, ready to dedicate the day to brainstorming a set list for his trio. As well, he meant to create a profile on some dating sites – Kurt knew it was lame but with his busy schedule, he just didn’t have the time to go out and about and meet people.

Or maybe he was stalling.

He was just fixing his coffee when heard a soft knock on his door. He moved towards it and wondered if it was maybe Rachel. She had gotten into the habit of just showing up when she needed reassurance that she had done the right thing in letting Brody go. Kurt opened the door.

It wasn’t Rachel.

“Blaine,” Kurt breathed, his heart immediately began to pound in his chest.

“Hi,” Blaine said. His smile was bright and his eyes were brighter. He stood at the door waiting to be invited in.

“Blaine what are you doing here?”

“We need to talk Kurt.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Kurt said although everything in him was screaming to let the man in and kiss him senseless because dear God did he ever look delicious in those tight jeans and black and white striped sweater.

“Please Kurt”

How on earth could Kurt say no? He stepped aside and allowed Blaine in. Once they were both situated at the kitchen table (Kurt didn’t want to go anywhere near the couch because it would just be too easy to fall into Blaine’s arms) with tea and cookies Blaine broke the silence that had been mounting.

“I broke up with him.”

Kurt stilled mid sip. “What?”

“About a month ago,” Blaine said. “I realized that you would encompass my thoughts and my heart forever so I had to let him go. I didn’t want to hurt him anymore. And I didn’t … I couldn’t let you go.”

Kurt set his mug down, his gaze holding Blaine’s trying to gauge if this was all some sort of sick joke because he really couldn’t believe that Blaine would break things off with his fiancé for him. “Are you crazy?”

“Crazy about you.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “H-how did he take it?”

“He knew. He said he knew from the moment you showed up at our door and invited us to dinner. He said that he could see it in my eyes.” Blaine took a breath. “He was hurt obviously but he moved out a month ago. Between then and now I have been reflecting on all that’s happened and have given myself some space to breathe. I’ve been running a lot,” he chuckled.

“And I’ve baked about 20 dozen cookies,” Kurt added. Then his face grew serious as he looked down at his fingers caressing the handle of his mug. “I’m sorry, Blaine. I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.”

“I’m not sorry, Kurt,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt looked up into Blaine’s eyes again and in them he saw that he was for real. This was all real.

“I’m not happy that I hurt him,” Blaine said. “I still care about him and want the very best for him but I just couldn’t deny my feelings for you Kurt because they are strong and true and … and, I want to be with you,” he finished softly. “If you’ll have me.”

“God, I want to be with you too. I’ve tried so hard to move on but you’re everywhere Blaine - in my head and in my heart.”

Blaine lunged forward across the table, capturing Kurt’s mouth in a heated but sweet kiss. A blush rose into his cheeks as he leaned back breathless, watching as Kurt’s own face coloured pink. “But I want to do it properly this time,” Blaine said. “I want to take you out on dates. I want to woo you, Kurt. You deserve that.”

Kurt’s smile reached his eyes. He couldn’t help the happiness that was growing in his belly and filtering all the way up into his heart. “I would love that.” Then he leaned forward and cocked his eyes mirthfully. “But does that mean that we are going to have to wait until the fourth date to sleep together?”

Blaine laughed. “Do you want to?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Good because I don’t want to either.” He scooted his chair back and held out his hand for Kurt to take, the fire in his eyes was undeniable. With a grin, Kurt took his hand and let himself be led into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the popular poem The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost: [poem](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/173536)
> 
> The song mentioned is Pumpin' Blood by NONONO: [Video](https://youtu.be/3j4I0PqNzKE)  
> And here is the Glee version of it: [Glee Video](https://youtu.be/LjRGCc5RV7M)


End file.
